


three cheers for sweet revenge

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Making Out, woo selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>part one of the 'revenge mikey makes out with future/au versions of himself' series ft. revenge mikey and danger days mikey</p>
            </blockquote>





	three cheers for sweet revenge

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS SUPER PWP I APOLOGIZE

Mikey Way, with his glasses and his knit cap and his scrawny knees drawn up to his chest, is currently terrified.

It had been a normal day- as normal as days got for him, anyways- and he’d been holding a mug of coffee. Maybe caffeine wasn’t the best choice for before bed but he couldn’t be bothered to care. He had gone to his closet to pick out pajamas, and fuck, he’d been so surprised that he’d dropped his mug and stumbled backwards onto his bed.

So here he is, staring at the guy in his closet with wide eyes. He looks vaguely familiar, Mikey thinks, then, how the fuck did he get in my closet? The guy is grinning and he has sunglasses on.

“Hey,” he says, and Mikey jumps a few inches off the bed because the guy just spoke in his voice.

“Um,” he replies, because his brain seriously isn’t functioning right now. “Why were you in my closet?”

The guy rolls his eyes as if the answer is glaringly obvious. “To see you.”

Mikey isn’t sure what that means. “Um, alright,” he says dumbly, “and who are you, exactly?”

This time he lets out a little laugh that sounds exactly like Mikey’s. Mikey glances sideways to where his phone is, just in case he has to call Gerard or the police or somebody. “You really can’t tell?”

He steps out of the closet, finally, then he’s crawling onto the bed as well, closer to Mikey, and Mikey scrambles back until he’s pressed against the headboard. Holy shit, he actually can tell up close. He feels like he’s looking in a mirror. His reflection has neater hair, though. It’s blonde and combed back and it moves a little bit every time he sways his head.

“What the hell,” Mikey says, because he can’t think of anything else. He’s confused and still a little startled and the other Mikey is pulling his girly shades down his nose and winking at him. He squints back. Other Mikey moves slowly until he’s close enough to look blurry. Then he promptly presses their lips together and Mikey panics but doesn’t pull away.

When Other Mikey is finished, he takes his sunglasses off all the way, looks at Mikey with earnest eyes and smiles. “Is that okay?” Mikey blinks at him. It’s more than okay, really, but kissing yourself has to be a really fucked-up form of narcissism. He nods anyways. Other Mikey reaches for his wrist and holds it down against the comforter, then leans in to kiss him again.

The kiss is longer this time, and better, because Mikey has half a mind to react. He opens his mouth obediently when he’s prompted. The other Mikey licks Mikey’s lower lip, slowly, then pulls his tongue back in and nips. Mikey forgets why he was skeptical about this.

He breaks away from the kiss to groan and Other Mikey chases his lips, kisses him again. His free hand trails up Mikey’s thigh, higher and higher, until he can stick it down Mikey’s pants. Mikey inhales sharply against his lips.

He smirks into their kiss, Mikey can feel it, and he takes the opportunity to pull the knit cap away and tangle his fingers in Mikey’s messy hair. Then his kisses stop and Mikey has just enough time acutely aware of the way he’s palming him through his boxers before Other Mikey’s lips are on his neck. He’s kissing him in a determined way that will definitely leave bruises, his hand is moving far too slow, and Mikey thinks there are way too many clothes between them. He’s being held in a way that doesn’t allow him to do much, though, so instead of undressing he runs his hands down Other Mikey’s bare arms and moans.

Other Mikey uses the hand in his hair to tip his head back and kisses up his neck, back to his mouth. He removes his hand and settles it on Mikey’s waist instead. Mikey would be disappointed but then Other Mikey ruts up against him purposefully and the friction is really, really good. He drops his hand to the hem of the striped tank top Other Mikey is wearing and pushes a few of his fingers underneath it. His other hand goes to Other Mikey’s hair, which is just long enough to grip comfortably. Once he’s more focused, he’s able to move his own hips.

They kiss until they’re out of breath and then pant against each other’s lips. Mikey doesn’t know when it happens but they roll a little bit and they’re on their sides, and it’s much easier to grind against Other Mikey this way, slow and firm. He kisses him roughly and feels the hand move from his waist to the small of his back.

When Other Mikey holds him a little tighter and starts to move a little faster, Mikey knows he isn’t going to last long. He might be embarrassed but Other Mikey hooks a leg over his thigh and kisses him hard and he’s distracted enough not to care. Everything is a mess of hands and hips and tongues. Other Mikey rubs circles into his back with his fingers. He rolls his hips against Mikey’s in a way that sends heat through his entire body, his mouth still hot on Mikey’s lips.

“Fuck,” Mikey pants, trailing kisses over Other Mikey’s jaw. He bites his lip hard when Other Mikey does the hip thing again. Suddenly there’s a hand in his back pocket, and teeth scraping against his neck, and shit, that’s enough for him.

He moans aloud when he comes. Other Mikey smiles and kisses his throat, strokes his back. Every part of him feels heavy and amazing and lethargic. He buries his head in Other Mikey’s shoulder and takes deep, slow breaths. He can tell when Other Mikey comes, too, because there’s a sharp hiss and his hips stop moving. After he's composed, he untangles himself from Mikey and rolls onto his back.

Mikey smiles when a strong arm slides under and around him and he tucks himself into Other Mikey’s side. It probably isn’t a good idea to get cuddly after making out with another version of himself, he thinks, but then there’s a hand in his hair and lips on his forehead and he decides that he’s very, very wrong.


End file.
